Chasing Elf Lord
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Tony decides now is the time to make his move. Slash Tony/McGee
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

**Warnings: Slash!**

**A/N: Welcome to my second Slash story this one is McNozzo! Takes place around season 8 Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chasing Elf Lord<strong>

One day it just hit him, right out of the blue. All of the teasing, touching, always making sure those eyes were on him and only him. The over-protectiveness, that almost gleeful feeling when dates failed, it all added to one thing.

Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo was in love with Timothy no middle name McGee.

It was either that or he was turning into a stalker.

No, Tony was sure of it, he was in love with the Elf Lord, and he was okay with that…sort of. The question now was how to woo Probie? Better question, how do you woo a guy period, especially one named Tim?

* * *

><p>Ziva suppressed an amused smile when Tony perked up at the sound of the elevator door opening, it remained her so much of a dog who had heard the dinner bell.<p>

"Morning"

"Good morning McGee"

"Good morning Probie"

Tony waited for Tim to settle in before getting up and smoothing out his _**new **_designer clothes, before strolling over to the other's desk, his trademark grin in place.

"Soooo, how was your weekend McGee?" he asked.

"Fine" Tim answered.

"Any hot dates?"

"No"

"Yes!"

"What?"

"I mean, I spent my Saturday with a lovely blonde with the most amazing hands"

"That's nice, have you seen Gibbs?"

Tony pouted but shook his head, he hadn't seen the Boss, but he knew the man was around somewhere.

"He went down to see Abby" Ziva informed.

"Thanks Ziva" Tim said, and got up and headed to Abby's lab.

"If you are trying to make McGee jealous, it is not working" Ziva said when Tim was gone.

"What do you know?" Tony nearly snapped as he headed back to his desk, his plan failed, Probie didn't even notice his new clothes.

"I know that trying to get him jealous by discussing your usual antics or wearing your usual clothes is not working"

"Then what do you suggest oh great love guru"

"I've heard that being honest is best"

"Maybe I should take him to one of those conventions he's always talking about….is there even one in town?"

"You're not listening" Ziva sighed as she watched her teammate search the web. She then smirked amused, she never saw Tony like this -Jeanne not withholding-, but then again when it came to Tim, Tony always acted different.

"Ah! Damnit, it's in Florida!"

And she suppose it's for the best, made for good blackmailing material.

* * *

><p>Well the convention plan was a fail but that wasn't going to stop him, nope already he was making back up plans!<p>

Such as…no wait they always do that, maybe he could….no Probie hated that, Oh! They could see….no they do that at least every other weekend.

"_We're practically dating and we're not even together!"_

Tony tossed the paper he had been writing on, the balled up paper landing in the waste basket, along with the other mountain of failures. He laid back down on his sofa and stared up at his ceiling.

Maybe Ziva had a point, maybe he should just be honest and tell Tim how he felt.

But what if Tim is disgusted with him, and rejected him, or worse no longer wanted anything to do with him.

"_Wouldn't be a DiNozzo of I didn't take risks" _

* * *

><p>Tony glanced at his clock, nearly ten, his Probie would still be up, playing with his online games or typing, now the even bigger question should he go over or call….<p>

He should have called; it not only would have saved him gas but would have saved him the surprise.

"Uh, hi Boss, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing DiNozzo"

"Well I was in the neighborhood and thought since I was here and all I should drop by…"

Tony trailed off at the raised brow.

"Uh why are you here?"

Before Gibbs could or would answer Tim appeared at the door.

"Hey Tony what are you doing here?"

Tony looked at Tim, the courage he had built up had left when Gibbs had answered the door, and wasn't coming back even with Tim at the door.

"Uuuh…you know what I don't even know! You know me, I just wonder around, and now I'm going wonder back to my apartment, bye!"

Tony quickly got the hell out of dodge ,Tim and Gibbs curiously watched him go.

"_That could have gone better" _Tony thought, banging his against the steering wheel, _"but what was the Boss doing at Probie's house?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reveiw Please!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Warnings: Slash!**

**A/N: I'm back! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chasing Elf Lord<strong>

Tony decided that whatever the Boss was doing at his Probie's apartment was not worth panicking over, after all Boss always came to his apartment, so why not Probie's.

"_But the Boss has never been to your apartment that late"_

Tony ignored the whispering voice and instead decided he should be forced on his paper work…..hmmm maybe talking to the voice in his head would be better.

"Why would that be?"

Tony blinked and looked over at Tim who was giving him a worried look.

"Nothing to worry you little head over Probie" Tony said giving his trademark grin.

Tim shook his head amused as he made his way to his desk, Tony watched him, more importantly his lovely 4 out of 5 backside.

"Enjoying the view?" a voice suddenly whispered in his ear.

Tony jumped nearly falling out of his chair, "Don't do that!" he glared at the smirking Ziva, in the background he heard Tim chuckle.

Ziva's smirk widen before she went to her desk and began setting up. Tony watched her through narrowed eyes before resuming his task of deciding whether paper work or McGee was more important.

Guess who won.

"Tony" Tim began patiently, "is there a reason your chin is on my head?"

Because he could enjoy not only the smell of the yummy shampoo his Probie washed with from this spot, but the feel of soft hair too.

"No reason McGee" Tony answered.

Tim sighed but didn't try to make any attempts to make the other man move, probably because it was still to earlier, which Tony didn't mind at all, and made himself comfortable on top of Tim's head, ignoring Ziva's amused and knowing smirks.

Then Gibbs came breezing in, the man paused when he caught sight of Tony's chin upon Tim's head, the Senior Agent watching whatever the other was typing, and Tim looking like nothing was wrong in the world.

Gibbs tilted his head, doing a great impression of a parrot, before shaking his head with a sigh and sitting at his desk.

"Tony" Tim said after five minutes and when said Agent moved so that his cheek was laying on the man's head instead of chin, "could you please get off my head"

Which, by the way sounded vaguely dirty.

"Don't wanna" Tony pouted, rubbing his cheek against the soft hair, getting a snort from Ziva and a raised brow from Gibbs, briefly Tony wondered why his Boss hadn't head-slapped him back to work, then figured the man hadn't had enough coffee to deal with all things DiNozzo yet.

Sadly Gibbs was able to receive his appropriate amount of DiNozzo head-slapping coffee and the Senior Agent was forced to resume his work, pouting all the way.

* * *

><p>This time when Tony knocked on the door of his Probie's apartment he had wings, beer, and movies as back-up, something he was really grateful for when the door opened and his Boss stared right at him.<p>

"B-Boss" he stuttered.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs said before looking at what was in the Agent's hand, "you and McGee planning on having a sleepover?"

Tony was sure his brain would have gladly conjured up images of a very hot sleepover if it wasn't for the fact that it had shut down at the sight of Gibbs, in his Probie's apartment…again!

"Hey Tony"

Tony tracked his eyes over to Tim who was looking at him curiously.

Okay now would be a good time for his brain to start working again, preferably with DiNozzo charm.

"Uh, me bring stuff"

….. well at least his brain was working again.

And so were his feet as they soon found themselves making their way inside the apartment….and why were they're boxers on the floor! There should be no boxers on the floor!...Oh god are they're boxers on the bedroom floor!

Reeling in his panicking mind, Tony glanced over at the two men, well one, Tim had taken the bear and wings into the kitchen, Gibbs was looking way too comfortable in just sweats and a shirt.

"Something wrong Tony?" Gibbs asked when the other just stared wide-eyed at him.

Tony opened his mouth, and then closed it, before opening and closing a second time, finally after the third time he merely shook his head.

It was an awkward silence after that.

Gibbs staring at Tony and Tony fidgeting underneath said stare…and why wasn't either of them sitting on the couch?

A fuzzy ear swirled in their direction.

….Well that could be one reason.

"So what did you bring this time Tony?" Tim asked coming out the kitchen with plates and cups.

"Uh…."

This whole was going to very awkward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reveiw Please!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Slash**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chasing Elf Lord<strong>

He was not going to panic; he was _**NOT **_going to panic!

He was panicking!

Probie a-a-and Boss!  
>No it couldn't be, it should <em><strong>NEVER<strong>_ be!

It should be him and Probie.

"Tony, Tony! Breathe!"

At the sharp command, Tony took a deep breath and let it out, in, out, in, out.

"Better?" Ziva asked.

Tony nodded.

"Can we continue on without you trying to die on me?"

Another nod.

"Very good, now you say for the past two weeks Gibbs has been over McGee's apartment?"

Tony nodded again; Ziva was beginning to think that was all he could do at the moment.

"Perhaps it is not what you think…what _**is **_that you think?"

"Gibbs is probing my Probie!" came the answer and Ziva was surprised at how possessive it sounded.

"Did you ask?" she then continued.

"Would they tell?" Tony retorted.

"Point, though I doubt Gibbs is as you say 'probing' McGee, I also hope you want more than just probing"

"Of course how could you even think that!"

"Merely checking, now here's my plan"

* * *

><p>Tim stared at the ticket displayed out for him, eyes big and in awe, he then looked up at said owner of the ticket presented to him.<p>

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look serious?"

"Well—"

"Don't answer that, look do you want to go with me or not?"

Tim nodded and smiled when Tony handed it over, he couldn't believe it! He was going to the Garden Jazz Concert that had been sold out for months.

"Tony, I could kiss you" he said looking down at the ticket and missing the hopefully look.

"Do it later McGee" Gibbs said as he came in, "Gear up"

Tim placed the ticket in his drawer as he gathered his Sig and badge before following the rest of his team to the elevator.

"So" Tony said as the doors closed, "about that kiss"

*thwack*

"Sorry Boss"

* * *

><p>Today was turning out to be a very, very, <em><strong>very, <strong>_good day for Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

He was going on a date with his Probie...okay so Probie didn't know, but that was beside the point!

And he had his lovely partner in crime Ziva to that for that, she was so getting an expensive gift for her birthday.

Nothing could destroy his mood, not even having to work with the FBI and Sacks on a bomber that threaten to blow up a building and all its occupants, it was like he was flying or something else really cheesy. The day could only get better, actually it did, the bomber was able to be talked done by the Boss, he was now in FBI care and the people were safe, meaning less paperwork and a chance to go home earlier, yep, every was….what the hell?

Tony stared at the scene not far from him.

Sacks and his Probie were talking, but that wasn't the problem.

Sacks was _**flirting**_ with _**his **_Probie!

The damn dirty Fed had on that flirty smirk, the same smirk he used on girls and Probie-who by the way was oblivious to it-

"_Why is Tim blushing? First the Boss now Sacks, this needs to stop"_

"Excuse can I borrow this" Tony took the loudspeaker away from the Agent, turned it on and spoke through it.

"ATTENTION AGENT RONALD MCDONOLD! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND STEP AWAY FROM THE PROBIE!"

All eyes stared at the Agent who was glaring at Sacks, the Agent was looking at Tony as though he lost his mind.

"DiNozzo!"

And apparently Gibbs thought the same thing, later when the stars had clear from his vision- the head slap was the hardest he ever received-, Tony decided that maybe he overreacted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Slash.**

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! And with one more chapter after this! Yes I know it's short, but don't worry I have another fic on the way, more on that next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chasing Elf Lord<strong>

"Do you think they killed him?"

"Where would they hide the body?"

"Good point"

"Here he comes"

Both Agents scrambled to their desk and proceeded to look busy as their teammate came into the Pen, pale and shaken. The two watched as Tony sat in his chair, and stared into space.

"Tony?" Ziva finally asked after five minutes of this, surprising both her and Tim when the Senior Agent jumped as though startled, "are you alright?"

Tony's eye just twitched.

* * *

><p>Tony snapped out of his traumatized state by the end of the day and was the first one to rush out the Pen when Gibbs let them go home, keeping a wide length away from the ex-Marine.<p>

"Hey Tony hold the elevator"

Automatically Tony held it open, Tim came in and then the door closed.

Awkward silence.

"Soooo, gonna tell what that was about?" Tim finally asked.

"Gibbs and Leon are scary" Tony answered.

"That's not what I meant, I'm talking about you telling Ron to stay away from me"

"So it's Ron now" Tony grumbled before he could stop himself.

Tim raised a brow, "Yes its Ron now" Tim said, "does that bother you?"

"Yes!" Tony snapped as the door opened, the two walked out.

"Tony—"

"He was flirting with you!"

"I don't—"

"No one suppose flirts with you but me! Not even Abby!"

"What are—"

"And there's Boss, what hell is he thinking?"

"What does that—"

"You were mine first!"

Tim watched his co-worker rant and rave, pacing back and forth in the parking lot, his mind reeling at what the man said, his eyes getting bigger when he realized just what Tony was saying.

"Tony"

"And what was with him being at your apartment at those hours!"

"Tony"

"And those damn boxers!"

"Tony!"

"What!"

"Do you like me?"

Tony blinked, then blushed when he recalled the words he said moments ago.

"Um…can we pretend I never said anything?" he stuttered, and quickly made a beeline to his car, Tim following.

"No we can't pretend" Tim said.

Tony squeaked when Tim loomed over him, trapping him between his own car.

"Do you like me?" Tim repeated.

Tony stared at those big green eyes, which bore into his, fear shivering through him, should he answer? Tell him the truth and risk possible rejection and disgust? Or maybe he should play it off, pretend it was all a joke, what the hell he should do?

"Tony? Do. You. Like. Me?"

Gulping Tony hesitantly nodded, and Tim…Tim smiled and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Sex, Slash.**

**A/N: Well this is the end, but don't worry they'll be back *hint hint***

* * *

><p><strong>Chasing Elf Lord <strong>

Tim was kissing him…Tim was KISSING him!

He probably should do something…kissing back sounds like a good idea, a really good idea judging from the way Tim moaned, and his hands finally got to play in Probie's hair!

"Tony" Tim panted when they pulled away.

"What?"

Why did they stop? Breathing probably had something to do with it.

"I like you too" Tim said with a shy smile, an action Tony found odd seeing as just moments again Probie had his tongue playing tag with his.

"Great" Tony said before he pounced, this time he took the lead, flipping them over so Tim was pinned to the car. Tim mewled and clung when the Senior agent latched onto his neck, licking and sucking, marking him. He gasped when Tony's clothed erection rubbed against his, and while enjoyed it he knew they couldn't continue on.

"Tony" Tim moaned.

"Busy" Tony said against his neck, while his hands worked they're in opening Tim's shirt, so they could feel skin, he glared when his hands were batted away.

"We could get caught" was Tim's answered, remaining the other that they were still in the parking lot.

"Good point, no one needs to see your ass but me" Tony said, biting on the curve of the smooth neck, smirking when Tim's knees nearly buckled and the Agent whimpered.

With one last kiss, Tony stepped back; he took a moment to take in his Probie's appearance, face flushed, breathing coming out in pants, pouty lips wet and red, clothes ruffled, on his neck was a dark mark which told anyone who saw that Tim was taken, Tim was _**his.**_

Tony shivered with possessiveness at the thought.

"Tony?"

Tony blinked, Tim was now straighten his clothes and looking at him questioningly.

"Dinner at my place?" Tony blurted out.

Tim smile and nodded. Tony then watched Tim walk to his car with a heated gaze.

* * *

><p>"<em>At least we got the pizza inside" <em>Tim thought as he was thrown onto bed, and his mouth ravished.

"Off" Tony growled against his mouth tugging on the other's clothes.

Tim barely had his shirt off when Tony latched onto his nipples, and quickly learned they were very sensitive as they were suckled.

"Tony" he gasp as he arched into the mouth, hands taking hold of hair and his legs spreading wider.

Tony suckled harder, his hips rolling into Tim's, growling at the pleasurable friction it caused, as well as the moan from Tim. He looked up when his hair was tugged.

"More" Tim demanded.

Tony grinned, letting the nipple go with a pop, rolling his hips again to get another moan before taking off his clothes, batting Tim's hands away when the other tried to help.

"No" Tony ordered, batting away Tim's hand again when the other tried to remove his own pants.

Tim blinked at him then laid still, and watched as Tony stripped, by passing the muscular chest ( he seen Tony shirtless billions of times, much to his enjoyment), and locked onto the long thick erection that stood proudly.

"Like what you see Probie?" Tony grinned.

Tim nodded and reached for it, pouting when his hands were batted away…again.

"Next time, promise" Tony reassured, giving a quick peck on the lips as he worked the other's pants and boxers off, Tim lifting his hips to help. Once the clothes were off, Tony lowered his head and wrapped his lips around the head of Tim's cock and sucked.

"God" Tim moaned, arching his back and hips which were forced back down.

"Tony will do" Tony teased before he resumed sucking, taking in the moans, and gasps, he played with the head for a bit then released it, gaining at the whine, ignoring it he went lower stopping to give the balls and thighs a quick nipped, his hands let go of Tim's hips and parted his ass, giving Tony a view of his red hole.

Tim jumped when a tongue circled him, moaning softly when his hole was sucked and his legs spread wider.

"Feels good?"

Tim nodded, and then gave a small surprised eep when something wet and differently not a tongue pushed into him.

"Shit!" he cursed, squirming uncomfortably slightly at the feel of the finger inside him.

"You're so tight and hot Probie" Tony purred, giving a feral grin when he brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves and Tim's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Bet the Boss had a lot of fun with this tight ass" He said, before inserting another finger, the feeling of possessiveness from before coming back this time a bit darker at the thought.

"Wha—oh!" Tim mewled arching his back when the two fingers pressed against the bundle again.

Tony watched with possessive eyes as his Probie withered on his fingers, the thought that his Boss of all people saw _**his **_Probie like this made him growl and he pulled out his fingers.

He lubed up his cock, then grabbed Tim legs, threw them over his shoulder and partially bent the other in half. He lined the head of his cock in the barely stretched hole; he kissed Tim roughly as he shoved all the way in, gaining a muffled shriek from Tim. The shriek turning into whimpers, and gasps as Tony pounded into the arching body, his thrust hard, deep, and claiming.

"Did the Boss fuck hard like this Tim?" Tony growled, hot panting breath caress red abused lips, "make you moan for him?"

"Tony" Tim panted, eyes rolling into the back of his head when Agent's head stabbed at his prostate, his nails digging into the others back.

"Say it again, say my name again, let everyone know you're mine Tim and no one else!" Tony latched onto Tim's neck, biting onto the mark he made earlier.

Tim chanted Tony's name as the other pounded into him, growling "mine, mine, mine, mine" into his neck, the room echoed with Tim's moans, skin slapping against skin, and the headboard banging against the wall with their activity, their bodies slick with sweat.

"T-Tony I'm going to—" Tim moaned loudly as he came, Tony cursed when the hot walls around his cock tighten, which seem to trigger said cock to cum, filling his Probie, before he collapsed, Tim grunting at the sudden weight.

For a few moments there was nothing but heavy panting, and happy after-glow, Tony then slipped out of Tim, gaining a slight moan, he moved around until he was spooning his Probie holding him tight, warm chest pressed against back.

"So" Tim said, "want to tell me what that was that about?"

"I thought we went through that in the garage, remember? You pounced on me and I pounced on you"

"Not that, I mean the me and Boss having sex thing"

The tone in Tim's voice told Tony that once again had let his imagination get a hold of him, and that he may have missed something.

"All those late night visit" Tony then said instead of answering.

"You've been watching me?"

Tony nodded, getting a sheepish grin when Tim stared at him, said Agent just gave an annoyed sigh before speaking.

"There's nothing going between me and Boss"

"But—"

"The only reason why he was coming over so much was because the Director forced him to learn the basic of computers"

Tony blinked.

"So those late night visits—?"

"We're me teaching him with my personal computer"

Tony let out a sigh of relief, a weight off his shoulders and a peace of mind (He also vaguely remember Gibbs storming out the Director's office which was a normal thing so didn't pay much attention to it), he wasn't sure what he would have done if he had to fight for Tim, because he **would** fight for his Probie.

"There was no sex at all" Tim continued on, drawing him away from his thoughts.

Tony took in the blush on his lover's cheeks, curious as to why until it clicked.

"Damn it!" he cursed, "did I hurt you?"

Tony cursed his lack of control, as he pulled back and checked for injures, even with all his teasing, the Senior Agent knew that Tim was a virgin in that department.

"No" Tim reassured as he turned over, giving Tony a kiss, "it felt really good"

"You sure?" Tony asked worriedly.

Tim nodded then cuddled up to him, Tony let out a relieved breathe, then frowned when another thought occurred to him.

"Since when do you call Sacks by his first name?"

Tim chuckled, "Don't tell anyone, but I kind of hooked him and Jimmy up"

Silence.

"….Jimmy's gay?"

"Bisexual"

"And he's with Sacks?"

"Yep"

"…Huh"

Tim chuckled before he shifted, pushing Tony onto his back and straddling him, Tony's cock started to harden again.

"Round two?"

Tony grinned, Tim lined Tony's cock with his hole and pushed down, Tony watched his Probie squirm for a moment then lift up and back down, the younger man moaned.

Oh this was going to fun.

After two more rounds, Tony laid in bed, arms wrapped his sleeping lover's waist, chin rested on top of soft hair. He listened to the soft breathing and smiled, he finally had his Tim, the man he loved.

Life was good.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


End file.
